Scars
by Rethira
Summary: Getting the scars was painful, but when all is said and done, Inuyasha likes having them. SessInu, ONESHOT.


Yes, I know I haven't posted anything in an age, but real life has been getting in the way, in the form of essays for college. And visiting friends, going to college, buying college supplies etc. You know what I mean. So here's a little drabble/ficlet type thing to show that I'm still alive.

Warnings: As the title implies, scars, and lots of them. Tiny bit of Kags-bashing if you squint. References to sexual relations between two men who are also half-brothers, aka SessInu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein. All character models belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off of this work.

XXX

**Scars**

The first scar was made by Sesshomaru. They'd just met and he was angry and had bit his ear in reprimand. Inuyasha didn't really remember why he'd been reprimanded, but he still had the scar. He could feel it and in Kagome's mirrors he could see the thin line where fur didn't grow on his right ear. He'd almost lost it that time. He'd been lucky. If Sesshomaru had used his claws he'd have taken it clean off. But he'd bitten it and had left Inuyasha with both ears intact.

The second scar had been made during one of his escape attempts. The villagers had tied him to the rock that was in the centre of their village and left him to die. He'd managed to pull free eventually, but had accidently run into his brother while leaving. Sesshomaru had been so disgusted that he'd cut one of Inuyasha's wrists open, telling him that he had better remember why he had the scar there. He didn't want Inuyasha to die at the hands of humans.

The third scar was made some years later. He was escaping some youkai and trod on a large thorn. He cried out in shock mostly, but it was enough to gain the unwanted attention of his brother. He had killed the youkai attacking Inuyasha and asked why Inuyasha had screamed. The puppy hanyou had whimpered that he'd trodden on a thorn. Sesshomaru had been extremely angry and had ripped the offending thorn out and shoved his claws in instead. He'd told Inuyasha that this scar was to remind him not to scream when he trod on inconsequential things.

The fourth scar Inuyasha never saw. He only had vague memories of how it came to be. It was a ring of teeth marks, around the back of his neck. Inuyasha thought that it had been made while he was asleep. He'd been suffering through the centennial youkai mating season, when _anything_ with youkai blood suddenly became interesting to other youkai. As a rather pretty – if young – hanyou, Inuyasha had been one of the choice candidates. He'd been running for days, and had finally collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up it was to the feeling of Sesshomaru's fangs in the back of his neck while the youkai growled loudly. Sesshomaru never said why he'd left a mark there.

The fifth scar was one of the very few not caused by Sesshomaru. A miko had been summoned to evict him from a hut he'd hidden in and she'd tripped him with her spiritual powers. Her powers manifested in a whip and she'd wrapped it around his ankle. He still had the burn marks.

The sixth scar was hidden beneath his hair. Sesshomaru had been punishing him for his misbehaviour and that involved cutting off a few locks of hair. To make sure that Inuyasha didn't forget this punishment, Sesshomaru had left a cut there to remind Inuyasha.

The seventh scar was made by Kikyou's arrow. Just to the left of his heart. Sesshomaru hated that most visible scar.

The eighth scar was made on Inuyasha's back, about halfway down. It was where Sesshomaru had shoved his hand through Inuyasha's stomach. The scar was surprisingly small for such a large wound.

The ninth scar was again hidden. It was about halfway up Inuyasha's left arm and had been caused by one too many 'sits' from Kagome. Not that he'd ever told her. He knew better than to tell people that he was hurt. The scar on his foot always reminded him of that.

The tenth scar wasn't visible. It was hidden deep inside and it was the scar Kagome had left when she'd gone home. Sesshomaru loathed that scar and had done his best to heal it.

The eleventh scar had been extremely pleasurable to make. It was the first mark to signify their mating. It had been made on Inuyasha's side and Sesshomaru had greatly enjoyed making it, just as Inuyasha had.

The twelfth scar was the second mark and had been made while they were angry. Blood had gone everywhere and there had been biting and clawing and limbs everywhere. It was high on Inuyasha's thigh, a long claw mark wrapping almost all the way around Inuyasha's leg. Sesshomaru enjoyed tracing it with his tongue, as it ended very close to Inuyasha's groin.

The thirteenth scar was on Inuyasha's neck and was very visible. It was another ring of teeth marks and was always flushed a pretty magenta colour. It had been made during their first true mating, and every time Inuyasha saw it he would remember what it felt like to have his brother buried deep inside and throbbing. He would remember slick sweat and soft cries. He would remember Sesshomaru's hand caressing him and his tongue lapping at his throat. And he would always love his thirteenth scar, because it showed him that Sesshomaru loved him.

XXX

In reference to the fact that being 'sat' gave Inuyasha a scar: I personally believe that Inuyasha is physically stronger than a human. But being repeatedly slammed into the ground will hurt and wound even the strongest person. Just so you're all clear, his arm was basically smashed and a sliver of bone broke through his skin. It could happen.

_Rethira_


End file.
